edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DogDays124
Welcome Hi, DogDays124! Welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hega, Hebazhu, n Honga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 13:45, June 21, 2010 Hello, how are you? --Manta-bee 14:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Questions Ask me questions about my fanfictions. Answers Answers to questions I've asked. Random Chatting Omigosh, I'm having a fun time. Reply Sorry, I don't know anyone who could write your fanfic idea – you could give it a try yourself. And for a story to be featured on the main page, the article for it must be very descriptive, and enough users must favor the fanfic. -'Kirkland22' to Kirkland Your parents won't let you have an account at FF.Net, you mean? Well, there are other sites to write fanfics on, I think, but I can't be of any more help, sorry. -'Kirkland22' to Kirkland Canon Wiki response No, it's not doing that for me. The canon EEnE Wiki works just fine for me. Try again later, maybe it'll work. -'Kirkland22' to Kirkland BMP File response Sorry, I don't know why. I'm not really an expert on extensions. All I know is that extensions such as JPG, GIF, and PNG work with Wiki. -'Kirkland22' to Kirkland Rename Reply I renamed it, but just FYI, you can rename your page too. Just click "Move" at the top bar on the page, and type the new/fixed title. -'Kirkland22' to Kirkland Hm Why don't you like me? Cartoon mario's truth I am a very bad person. I can't troll all the time. Everbody hates me because of this. I am always alone, and i am always left out. Response I blocked Family Guy Rocks for six months due to his unacceptable behavior. - hey Thanks for commeniting on my urban Ranger Adventures page -Constinet gr hi hey can you tell dr angry slack to stop adding my pages to useless categorys thanks. He keeps bugging me could you tell him to leave me alone cause hes a little bitch and im gettin pissed of -courage456 Everything's fine! --Manta-bee 00:21, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Android 32: Strongest Man in the Universe Heres a idea, Edd decides to try and use the spirit bomb to defeat Android 32. While hes charging the others have to hold Android 32 off. Drew and Corey are defeated and then Edd fires the Spirit Bomb. Due to the lack of living beings on the planet (because Android 32 killed many of them) the Spirit Bomb barely does any damage. The Eds decide to use the Three way Potara earings to fuse. Eddys brother holds Android 32 of while they fuse and is defeated (Maybe in a maner similiar tp Pikkon in movie 12 lol ) just as they fuse. Android 32 powers up to his maximum and the final battle begins. Whats the name of the Eds fusion? Would you mind... Would you mind if i make a short video with your SSJ Ed sprites? I want to test my skills and those sprites are great. Id plan on posting it on youtube and giving you full creditfor the sprites of course. Id be making it with windows movie maker. I will get started right away. Android 32 Sprites I finished my SSJ Drew sprites and then read part of your story and made Android 32 sprites. I dont know if you already have some but here they are . Toonking911 out Don't Feed The Troll. Ignore him DogDays, no matter what he says or does. Simply undo the edits and say nothing, then notify Jspy Kirkland or hopefully soon myself. Remember he is just trying to piss you off because it brings him joy, don't let him know it's working or he will keep doing it. Check your... Can your check your fanfiction.net profile I sent you a message concerning EEnEZ Multiverse. Good night (you will know what I mean when you read the message) hey i hear your a dbz fan like me join my dbz fourm thanks! http://dragonbzforum.forumotion.com/ South Kaioshin Daniel 19:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Beta Character http://eenezrpg.forumotion.com/t12-characters#52 Well, to be blunt, it's not really an approvable template as of right now. However, I will extend an offer to you: if you fix your attacks, I will do the rolls mentioned here. The only reason why I'm extending this opportunity to you is because there are only two active players besides me right now, and my aim was to get four to six. SSJ7G 22:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Picked the Misc. Technique for you by random selection; it was Kiai, but other than that, your character is now approved. SSJ7G 03:55, April 24, 2011 (UTC) http://eenezrpg.forumotion.com/t19-test-battle-3-aaron-vs-dark-saibaman Let's go on and get your test battle out of the way... SSJ7G 16:49, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Replied to your post with some critical information. Get back to me on what you will do. SSJ7G 20:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I Am Prime No More I'll cut you a deal, if you can make a sequel where Prime comes back, I'll keep writing. Casimus Prime 02:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Reponse If you want to make it right, read most of my fanfiction on here. Write it like I do. Read the character pages if you have to. And, if you can, make some photos. Post it here on the fanon. Casimus Prime 14:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Progress How's the progress on Prime's ressurection episode? Casimus Prime 23:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Update on Your Art Dogdays, what is the progress on that EEnE/Fallout piece I wanted you to make? Because even if you're not working on it I want you to make a new piece, what for? The teaser for the sequel of The Day When Keving Meets a Sith, here is what I want you to do. A skirmish between Shovel-Chin and a Geth Juggernaut. If you don't know what a Geth is, refer to the picture. Plus Kevin needs to have a bright purple aura around him. It would be nice if you made the picture. That was quick, Kevin makes a great Biotic. He just needs to use telekinetic powers on the Juggernaut and it would be perfect. As for the Fallout painting, forget about it. The location of the fight should be a desert with a bluish hue caused by a massive blue star in the background. Oh, and if you want to go the extra mile, include Eddy and Ed. They just need a couple tweeks on their appearence. P.S. The Juggernaut is not a Star Wars character, and you don't have to make it flawless either. Just decent enough to get the job done, no more no less. Even if thats not so I'll look for a new Geth variant tommorrow. Hey DogDays, I think I should apologize. As you have said the Geth Juggernaut is a little too hard, it's mostly because I was so excited about the teaser that I overestimated your skills. I have found an easier Geth to draw, and Ed and Eddy are not needed. All that's needed is Kevin emiting a purple aura while using telekinetic powers on Geth drones in a desert with a giant blue sun in the background. So you still want to make it? After all how else can Shovel-Chin use his badass quote? That is awesome! Thank you! I'm surprised you haven't shared this with the Edcyclopedia,(love the name) After all why wouln't you share this with the community, where I can then provide a link to the story. To ensure you do it, I will not post until so. I'm just that cruel.